1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to the field of communications and more particularly to circuitry designed to provide power and a clock signal across a high voltage isolation barrier.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital telephone coder-decoder circuits [CODEC's] are known in the prior art for performing digitization of voice signals. In order to operate a CODEC connected directly to a telephone line, it is necessary to provide a system clock and power to the line side of the high voltage isolation barrier. For a variety of reasons, locating a CODEC on the line side of the high voltage isolation barrier appears to the inventors to be a good approach to creating a VLSI device for a low cost, high performance telephone interface.
Conventionally, power has been transferred across the high voltage isolation barrier by a DC-to-DC converter or derived from the telephone line loop current. A system clock is sent across the barrier by a separate electrical circuit, extracted from the data, or generated locally on the line side, which is both expensive and inaccurate.